Vehicle noise, such as that emanating from the powertrain or braking system, transmitted to the passenger compartment of the vehicle contributes to operator and passenger discomfort as well as discomfort to those outside the passenger compartment of the vehicle. In an effort to reduce the transmission of noise from components of the vehicle to the passenger compartment, a variety of techniques have been employed, including the use of polymer coatings, sound absorbing barriers, and laminated panels having viscoelastic layers. Other noise reducing efforts have included the use of noise reducing engine mount designs, including active engine mounts that employ magneto-rheological fluid actuators. While existing noise reducing efforts may have a positive effect on reducing the transmission of noise to the passenger compartment, there remains a need in the art to address the problem associated with the source of the noise. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for alternate methods to damp vehicle noise.